Meg: A Journey to the Women's Championship
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: After a year in NXT, Meg finally gets Drafted to the main roster. Will she be able to win the Women's title, and make a name for herself, or will she end up like Tyler Breeze? Shout out to Gage the Hedgehog for giving me the idea to do this. Sequel to Meg and WWE vs the Griffins. Check out that story to be all up to speed with this.
1. Chapter 1

Meg: A Journey to the Women's Championship

 **WWE Draft Day 2017…**

Meg had been dominating the NXT women's roster for an entire year now. It felt like only yesterday when she, AJ Styles, Apollo Crews, Kevin Owens, and former NXT champion Samoa Joe defeated Meg's abusive family the Griffins and sent them away for a long time. Meg was currently backstage talking to some of the NXT roster. The only thing on everyone's mind was the Draft. Since it came back last year, it added some more suspense that the WWE had been lacking over the years, and Meg was excited to be a part of it.

"So, Joe, it's great that you'll be up for the draft this year," Meg told him. Samoa Joe had a series of classic matches with the NJPW veteran, Shinsuke Nakamura. In the 3rd Takeover special match they had together, Nakamura was able to defeat Joe and become the NXT champion. Joe failed to win the title back, and became NXT tag team champions with Austin Aries, before they lost their titles to the Authors of Pain. Aries wasn't going to be drafted either, as he was going after Nakamura.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna miss NXT though. I dominated all my obstacles over there. But, on the bright side, going to the main shows would help boost my already impressive legacy," Samoa Joe responded with a smirk. Meg just laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Modest as always, Joe. I'm excited about the draft. The suspense is just eating me up," Meg told him before she got put into a headlock.

Joe was about to beat the guy up, but just laughed. When Meg looked up, she knew why Joe was laughing. It was AJ Styles, the man who helped her beat her family. She owed a lot to AJ. She had changed so much in this year alone without her family's crushing words and physical abuse. She had become more outspoken, more confident in her own abilities, and took more risks because of the people she was around. She considered AJ her best friend, and they sure as hell acted like it.

"Excited about the draft, huh? So am I. I can't wait to go back to Raw!" AJ told Meg once he had released her from the headlock. "Why do you want to leave Smackdown, AJ? You beat Dean Ambrose for the WWE title, you beat John Cena and Randy Orton, you…" Meg went on as AJ put a hand up. "Yeah, I know Meg, but that's just it. I've done everything I can here. Hell, I was IC champ for a little while. But, I want to see what RAW has to give me. Zack Sabre Jr. just got to RAW, and I've always wanted a match with him. Plus, I want to beat Roman Reigns. So, there's more excitement for me right now on RAW," AJ explained.

"Well, that does make sense. Honestly, I don't care where I end up, because I'm going to be winning every title that comes my way," Joe said while standing up and playfully getting into AJ's face. AJ smirked before responding "You're gonna have to get through me, first". Meg then heard some of the Superstars going out to the ring, where the draft was being announced. "Guys, stop playing around. The Vince's Draft Announcement is about to start," Meg said as she started running to the ring, while AJ and Joe tried to catch up with her. When they got to the ring, they saw Vince McMahon in the ring, addressing all the Superstars.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching a new era in the WWE. The return of the draft helped us regain some of our fanbase and increase the attention WWE is getting. We will be doing the same format as last year, with a group of superstars and divas being drafted from one brand to another. And just like last year, NXT is also up for grabs. So, everyone be ready to move, because the draft is upon us. That is all," Vince said as the Superstars and Divas went back to the locker room, and Meg waited with anticipation on what was going to happen to her.

 **That night…**

Meg had been sitting through 4 rounds of the draft. AJ, American Alpha, Baron Corbin, the Ascension, and Dean Ambrose were all drafted to RAW, while Samoa Joe, Enzo and Cass, the Revival, Sami Zayn, and Seth Rollins were drafted to Smackdown. The bell ringing on the outside interrupted her thoughts, as she heard the match end. Kevin Owens had just beaten Randy Orton with a Pop up Powerbomb, which meant that the 5th round of draft picks was about to happen.

"Alright, we have our next round of draft picks for you, and they are…" Renee said as she listed off all the 5th round Draft picks, which included Randy Orton heading to RAW, and Brock Lesnar going to Smackdown. Meg hadn't even heard her name being called yet, and the suspense was already starting to eat her alive. "Meg Griffin, you are going to Tuesday Night Smackdown," Renee told her.

If Meg wasn't on national TV right now, she'd be jumping up and down from joy. "Meg, you are also going to be in the ring next, against WWE Women's Champion, Nia Jax!" Renee told her. Nia Jax was one of the most dominating women in wrestling since Kharma (Awesome Kong, whichever you prefer) and Beth Phoenix. If Meg was being put into a match against Nia Jax that might mean that she would be in the Women's title hunt. Meg hurriedly went to the stage, and was about to come out, living every minute of her life right now.

 **I'll be honest with all of you; I never thought that I would do this story. But one reviewer, Gage the Hedgehog, who also likes wrestling and also hates they way Meg is treated on Family Guy, told me that I should make a sequel to my Meg and WWE vs. the Griffins fanfiction. Check that one out to be all up to speed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meg: A Journey to the Women's Championship (Chapter 2)

(Strike Back by We as Human plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, now residing in New York City, New York, Meg Griffin. *Crowd cheers as Meg hi fives fans*

Mauro: Meg having the opportunity of a lifetime going up against Women's champion Nia Jax.

Byron: Going up against Nia Jax is more like a punishment than a reward.

JBL: Getting an opportunity against any champion is a prize in of itself, Byron, not that you would know anything about that.

Byron: Hey, did the Cabinet help you get this job like they helped you during your entire reign?

(Force of Greatness by CFO$ plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from San Diego, California, the WWE Women's Champion, Nia Jax. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

Meg goes up to Nia Jax and has a staredown with her.

*Bell rings*

Nia hit a headbutt on Meg, and throw her into the corner. Nia then attempts a running hip attack, but Meg put her knees up and went to the top rope. Meg then hit a missile dropkick on Nia, which sent her down. Nia got up quickly, but Meg punched her in the face until Nia pushed her back. Meg then hit a dropkick to Nia's knee, and then hit a Knee Trembler on Nia and covered her for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Meg then attempted to lock in the Calf Crusher on Nia, but Nia flipped herself on her back, and kicked Meg out of the ring. Nia then got herself up as Meg got to the apron. Nia hit Meg with a body block that sent Meg into the barricade. Nia then went to the outside and threw Meg into the barricade again.

JBL: Meg getting a taste of Nia Jax's power.

Mauro: That throw by Nia sending Meg into la la land.

Nia then picks Meg up, and throws her back into the ring. Nia then picks Meg up and hits her with a couple of headbutts and throws Meg into the corner. Nia taunts before hitting a running avalanche on Meg. Nia then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Na then put Meg into a bearhug. Meg tries to punch her way out of the bearhug, but Nia just keeps the pressure applied. Meg then continues with the punches, but adds some elbows into the mix. Nia responds by dropping Meg into a Spinebuster. Nia then taunts again before attempting a leg drop, but Meg is able to roll out of the way.

Byron: Now's Meg's chance, she may not get another one.

Mauro: Now that Meg is healing, will Nia have to worry about a more aggressive Meg Griffin?

JBL: Trust me, she will.

Nia and Meg get up at the same time, and they immediately trade punches with each other. Meg gets the upper hand by repeatedly hitting elbows on Nia and finishes the onslaught off with a Pele kick. Meg then went to the top rope, and hit a spinning heel kick from the top rope, sending Nia down. Meg then crawls to the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Meg looks like she is frustrated, but then attempts a standing splash, but Nia puts her knees up. Nia then tries to throw Meg out of the ring, but Meg hung on to the ropes, and landed on the apron. Nia then came running at her, but Meg countered with a kick to the face. Meg then hits Nia with a Phenomenal Forearm and kicks Nia in the gut a couple of times until she bent Nia down. Meg then puts Nia in position to attempt a Styles Clash.

JBL: There is no way! It's impossible

Mauro: Don't speak too soon, JBL. Meg may be a Styles Clash away from pinning the Women's Champion.

Meg is able to lift Nia up and put her in position for the Styles Clash. After a little struggling, Meg is able to hit the Styles Clash on Nia as the crowd cheers in amazement on Meg being able to lift the huge body of Nia. Meg then struggles to get the pin, but before she could, her old rival from NXT, Eva Marie comes to the ring with Alexa Bliss and comes into the ring to beat Meg up.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your winner as a result of a disqualification, Meg Griffin.

Byron: Why would these two try to ruin such a good match?

JBL: They want to make an impact, why else, Byron?

Alexa and Eva hold Meg by the arms and wait for Nia to get up. When she does, she slaps Meg in the face and attempts to do more damage until…

(Fabulous by CFO$ plays)

Carmella and Naomi come to the ring and go after Alexa and Eva. Meg is able to recover, and go after Nia Jax. After a short while, Meg, Naomi, and Carmella are able to repel Eva, Alexa, and Nia. The faces stand in the ring and celebrate.

Byron: Thank goodness for Carmella and Naomi.

JBL: they had no business being out here!

Byron: Neither did Alexa Bliss and Eva Marie.

Mauro: How will this affect the ladder for the Women's title? Find out next week on Smackdown.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg: A Journey To the Women's Championship (Chapter 3)

Meg was backstage, fuming about what happened during her match with Nia Jax. She was about to kick a hole in the wall when Samoa Joe walked up to her. "Hey, relax! Stuff like this happens. You shouldn't let it get to you," Joe said, attempting to calm Meg down. Meg then kicked a nearby crate. "I won't calm down! I almost had Nia beaten 1 2 3. But, those two skanks came down and cost me the match. When I get my hands on them Joe, I'm gonna…" Meg was interrupted by Alexa Bliss and Eva Marie walking to her.

"Don't mind us. Continue with whatever crap you were saying," Alexa said while pointing her water bottle at Meg. Meg knocked the water bottle out of her hand. "If it wasn't for you two, you two would be watching me win the Women's Championship at Summerslam," Meg told them. Eva and Alexa just laughed at her. "Look, kid. Just because you were dominant in NXT, doesn't mean that you'll do any better on the main roster," Eva told her while pointing at her. Meg just smirked in return. "Well, I remember beating you seven different times on NXT, and you never winning anything important on the main roster. So you tell me, Marie, who is the loser between the two of us?" Meg said.

Joe was laughing behind Meg and Eva looked at him. "Oh, you find something funny, fatass?" Eva sneered at Joe. "Yeah, something is funny. And that's the fact that you think that you're gonna beat Meg, or anyone here when Michael Cole wrestled better than you at Wrestlemania 27 than you EVER have," Joe told her while pointing at her. Eva was about to slap Joe before Carmella and Naomi came into the picture. "He's right, though, Eva. You are the worst wrestler on this roster. And it isn't just us saying it, the entire Universe thinks the same way. And as for you, Alexa, you might want to get a new personality before you even think of making it in the big leagues," Naomi told the both of them.

As all five of the women looked like they were going to fight, and Joe sensed the tension in the room. "Meg, I have to get ready for my match. So, I'll leave you to this," Joe said as he left before he thought anything bad would happen. But, just before something did happen, Eva and Alexa backed off. "As much as we would love to wipe the floor with you losers, we got a match for next weeks Smackdown. It's going to be me, Eva, and Nia against you three bitches. So, we'll give you some ass kicking then. Until then, see ya," Alexa mocked as she and Eva left the three women to themselves.

"God, I hate them," Meg said to nobody in particular. Carmella then put a shoulder on Meg's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, girl. We're going to kick your asses next week. In fact, I have an idea so that you can get the match that you should have gotten tonight. Come with me," Carmella told Meg as she led her to Shane McMahon's and Daniel Bryan's office. Naomi just stood there for a couple of seconds. "Sure, Carmella, I'd like to come too! Sheesh, what am I, chopped liver?" Naomi yelled back at Carmella before she jogged to catch up with them.

 **One week later…**

It was the night that Carmella, Meg, and Naomi had been training for. Their 6 women tag team match was right after Joe's match against Dolph Ziggler. "You guys ready for this?" Naomi asked her teammates as they walked around the backstage area, looking for a certain red head and a certain bleach blonde. "Yeah, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they hear this," Meg said. "Yeah, maybe we should take some pictures. They would look awesome as a screensaver," Carmella told them before they saw Eva and Alexa by the soda machine without Nia.

"Hey, girls, man we saw what you two and Nia did to Paige on RAW. That was rough," Naomi said with mock solemn in her voice. "Well, it's nothing compared to what's gonna happen to the three of you tonight," Eva said with arrogance seeping from her voice. "Well, that's great, but didn't you hear the news?" Carmella asked them with mock concern. Eva and Alexa looked up at them with shock on their faces. "W…what news?" Eva said, trying to maintain her composure. "Well, due to what happened last week, Shane and Daniel agreed that if I was able to win this match her tonight, I would get to face Nia at Summerslam for the Women's championship," Meg said, keeping her laughter in when she saw the color drain from Alexa and Eva's faces.

When Meg was about to laugh in their faces, she heard someone coming up from behind them. It was the WWE Women's Champion, Nia Jax. "You think that you or that stipulation scares me? Ha! Me and my partners will make sure you NEVER get a chance to get a match for this title. You got lucky last week, but this week, your luck is about to run out. ALEXA! EVA! Let's get going," Nia said as she left, with Alexa and Eva following close behind.

Meg just glared as Carmella and Naomi just laughed. "Meg, don't worry about a thing. We can beat those three idiots," Naomi told her. Meg then started laughing. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm thinking of the ways that I want to win against them," Meg smiled as she thought of various ways she wanted to beat Nia and her two lackeys. Joe's music playing interrupted Meg's thoughts. "Well, it's time. Ready, girls?" Meg asked as the two nodded their heads before following her to the entrance ramp.

 **Up next: Naomi, Carmella, and Meg vs. Nia Jax, Alexa Bliss, and Eva Marie**


	4. Chapter 4

Meg: A Journey to the Women's Championship (Chapter 4)

*Bell rings*

(Strike Back by We as Human plays)

Announcer: The following contest is a 6 women tag team match, and it is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, the team of Meg, Naomi, and Carmella. *Crowd cheers*

David Otunga: What an ovation for these women as they look to knock of Nia Jax and her cronies.

JBL: Well, they're gonna learn the hard way to never mess with the Women's champion.

(Force of Greatness by CFO$ plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, the team of Alexa Bliss, Eva Marie, and the Women's Champion, Nia Jax. *Crowd boos*

Mauro: These 6 women in the ring will make for an amazing match. And let's not forget that if Meg's tea wins this match, Meg will fight Nia Jax at Summerslam for the Women's title.

*Bell rings*

Alexa Bliss and Naomi start the match. They grapple in the center of the ring before Naomi puts Alexa in a headlock. Alexa throws Naomi into the ropes, but Naomi hits a running dropkick on Alexa before hitting a knee drop. Naomi then throws Alexa into the corner and hits a running hip attack on her before going into her corner. She tags Carmella into the match, and the both of them hit a double backbreaker on Alexa before Carmella hits a leg drop and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Otunga: Naomi and Carmella are dominating this match. I hope we get to see Meg soon, though.

JBL: Don't worry your pretty little head, Otunga. You will.

Alexa kicks out, and Carmella attempts a suplex. Alexa counters by kicking her in the knee and runs into her corner to tag Eva into the match. Eva attempts a clothesline, but Carmella countered it with a big boot. Carmella then picked Eva up and hit her with an atomic drop, and attempted another one, but Eva raked her eyes and threw Carmella into the turnbuckle. Eva then tagged Nia into the match, and Nia was able to connect with a belly to belly suplex before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Carmella kicks out, and Nia responds by shoving her into a corner and hitting her with multiple shoulder thrusts. Nia then hits Carmella with a running corner splash before dragging Carmella to her corner and tagging Alexa into the match. Alexa starts stomping on Carmella while Nia is holding her down. When Nia leaves the ring, Carmella starts punching Alexa in the face until Alexa kicks Carmella in the gut and hits a legsweep on her. Alexa then puts Carmella in a headlock. Carmella is able to get up, and elbow Alexa in the gut until she got off of her. Alexa then attempted to grab Carmella by the hair, but Carmella reversed it into a Frankenstiener.

Mauro: Can Carmella take advantage of the space she created with that Frankenstiener?

Otunga: We may finally get to see Meg in this match.

Sure enough, Carmella is able to tag Meg into the match, while Alexa is able to tag in Eva. Meg hits two clotheslines on Eva, a clothesline on Alexa, and a running dropkick on Nia Jax. Meg then puts Eva in the corner and kicks her in the chest repeatedly and then hits her with a Brainbuster. Meg then goes up to the top rope, and hits a Shooting Star Press on Eva, and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Alexa comes into the ring, and breaks up the pinfall. Alexa then kicks Meg in the face, before Carmella comes in the ring, and hits a Hurricanrana that sends Alexa through the ropes, and out of the ring. Nia then comes into the ring, and levels Carmella with a giant clothesline. Meg then gets up, and hits Nia with elbows to the face, which allows Eva to get up and hit Meg with a DDT. Naomi, however, gets on the top rope, and hits a crossbody on Nia Jax, which sends her out of the ring.

JBL: Man, bodies are everywhere, and the action is picking up! I love this part of the job!

Nia rolled out of the ring to recover, but Naomi hit her with the Rear View, sending her down to the mat. Meanwhile, in the ring, Eva had picked Meg up, and set her up for the Sliced Red. Meg, however, was able to counter by throwing Eva off of her mid move and hitting her with a Savate kick. Meg then picked Eva up and hit her with a Styles Clash and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, Meg, Carmella, and Naomi. *Crowd cheers*

Mauro: Meg has punched her ticket not only to Summerslam, but also to the #1 contendership for the Women's title.

Otunga: Meg has two weeks, let's hope she can survive what Nia has to throw at her.

Meg smiled as she celebrated with Naomi and Carmella while heading to the back. But, in the back of her mind, she had an odd feeling. A feeling like, something bad was about to happen.

 **Meanwhile, in Quahog jail…**

It was TV time in Quahog jail, and two people were watching Smackdown. Peter and Lois Griffin had just seen their daughter win the opportunity of a lifetime at Summerslam. They looked on in disdain, still feeling animosity towards their unwanted daughter for putting them in jail.

"Dammit, look at her. That ugly pig is having the time of her life in the WWE, and we're stuck in jail for the rest of our days!" Peter whined so loudly other jail mates of theirs told them to shut up. Lois was about to say something back to those people when an announcement came over the prison PA system. "Attention all prisoners. All prisoners tomorrow will be required to be locked in their cells due to an urgent delivery coming in for the prison. Any one caught out and about while this delivery is taking place will be met with severe consequences. That is all," the announcer said before the PA system shut off.

Lois then smiled as she thought of a brilliant idea. "Peter, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lois asked him with an evil grin plastered on her face. Peter was actually thinking about ordering a large pepperoni pizza. "Probably not," Peter admitted. Lois face palmed before pulling Peter close. "Listen hun, I have a plan to break out of here and get our revenge in that little bitch. First we'll…" Lois began as she began to tell Peter her plan. When Lois was done with the plan, Peter just smiled at his wife and hugged her. "Honey, that is brilliant. Soon, we'll destroy Meg, and make miserable all over again," Peter said as he started to laugh maniacally. Lois joined him, but the other prisoners again shushed them, making them laugh a lot quieter.

 **Well, Lois and Peter are going to go after Meg. Up next: Meg vs. Natalya in a No DQ match.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meg: A Journey to the Women's Championship (Chapter 5)

*Bell rings*

(Strike Back by We as Human plays)

Announcer: The following women's match is a no disqualification match scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, now residing in Orlando, Florida; Meg. *Crowd cheers*

JBL: Meg having to go through one more challenge before her match with Nia Jax at Summerslam. And that challenge is in the form of the only female graduate of the Hart Family Dungeon; Natalya.

Mauro: That's right, and Meg will be lucky to come out of this match at 50%

David: Come on guys, Meg has been a great talent thus far, and I'm sure that she can make it through relatively unscathed.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya. *Crowd boos*

Natalya gets into the ring, and has a stare down with Meg before the referee rang the bell.

*Bell rings*

Meg and Natalya start exchanging punches before Meg pushes Natalya into the corner. Meg then attempts a clothesline in the corner, but Natalya moves out of the way and slaps her in the face.

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!

Mauro: And Natalya with a devastating slap, showing her disrespect to Meg.

Meg responds with punches to the face, and then throws her into the turnbuckle, before stomping Natalya until she was seated in the corner. Meg then ran to the corner, and hit a dropkick to Natalya's face. Meg then picked Natalya up, but Nattie countered with a jawbreaker, and threw Meg into the steel ring post before rolling Meg up.

Ref: 1…2

JBL: Nattie getting the advantage

David: That's what you learn in the Dungeon

Nattie then started elbowing Meg's arm before hitting her with a leg drop. Mattie then put Meg into the ropes, and started using the ropes to stretch out Meg's arm. Nattie then kicked Meg's arm while it was still tied up in the ropes. Nattie then hit Meg with a snap suplex and floated over into a pin.

Ref: 1…2

Meg kicked out, and Nattie then threw Meg out of the ring, and followed her. Nattie then took a chair from the ringside area, and hit Meg in the back with the chair a couple of times, before throwing Meg into the ringside barricade. Nattie then picked Meg up again, and attempted to Irish whip her into the steel ring post, but Meg turned it around, and threw Nattie into the ring post.

David: Meg turning it around

Mauro: This is the opportunity Meg needs!

Meg then crawled to another side of the ring, and grabbed a table. While Nattie was getting up, Meg set the table up. Meg then hit a running kick to Nattie's head, and put her in a Powerbomb position. Nattie started punching her in the face before Nattie put Meg in a suplex position. Meg countered the suplex attempt, and put Nattie in a Powerslam position. Meg then ran to the table, and sent Nattie through it with the powerslam.

JBL: MY GOD! NATTIE WENT RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE

Meg then threw Nattie back into the ring, and pinned her.

Ref: 1…2

Nattie rolled her shoulder out, and Meg stared at the ref with disbelief on her face. Meg tried to pick Nattie up again, but Nattie countered it into a headbutt to the gut, and then after some struggling, put Meg into the Sharpshooter.

Mauro: Meg's in the sharpshooter, one of the most devastating submissions in wrestling.

David: She'll fight out of it, she's a strong woman.

Meg went to the ropes, but there are no rope breaks in a No DQ match. Meg then decided to grab a random object from under the ring. She reached her hand under the ring, and brought out…a frying pan. Meg looked confused for a second before realizing that she was still in the Sharpshooter, and hit Nattie in the back of her head with the pan. Meg then picked Nattie up, and hit her with an elevated sitout powerbomb on the frying pan. Meg then rolled Nattie on her back and pinned her.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Meg. *Crowd cheers*

David: See John, I told you Meg could do it

JBL: I never said she couldn't win. I said that she wouldn't make it out 100%, but she seems fine going into her match with Nia this Sunday at Summerslam.

(Force of Greatness by CFO$ plays)

Nia comes to the stage and holds up her Women's title, and Meg runs out of the ring to take her on. Nia floors Meg with a punch to the face before throwing her into the LED display. Nia then picks Meg up by the hair, and attempts to throw her off the stage, but Meg starts kicking Nia's legs.

Mauro: Meg able to fight back against the monster Nia Jax!

Meg then hits a series of uppercuts on Nia before climbing on top of the WWE logo at the entrance ramp.

JBL: Wait, what's Meg doing!?

David: Meg! Get down from there!

Meg then leaps off of the logo, and hits Nia with a diving dropkick. When Meg gets back up, she takes the Women's title from the floor, and poses with it on top of Nia's downed body.

Mauro: Meg making an impactful statement with her feet, and the logo

JBL: Nia's reign as champion has never been in this much jeopardy.

 **Meanwhile, with Lois and Peter…**

Lois and Peter were driving in a stolen police car, heading to the venue of Summerslam; New York City."Lois, I can't believe you're plan worked!" Peter said excitedly as he started driving faster. "Peter, I just said to turn out the lights, knock out the guards, and take the keys of one of the police cars. You accidently dropped the light bulb and somehow set the entire prison on fire. And watch your speed, Peter!" Lois explained before hitting him over the head.

"Ow! Why do I need to slow down?" Peter asked. Lois started massaging her temples. "Because Peter, if we're caught speeding, we'll go back to jail and never be able to get revenge on that little bitch, Meg!" Lois explained. Peter made an 'O' face, and continued driving with Lois chuckling with an evil tint in her eyes thinking of all the things she planned on doing to her daughter.

 **Hey everyone, sorry this is late. This was supposed to come out a couple of days ago, but I just brought WWE 2K17, and it is FUCKING AWESOME! So, I've been distracted with that for the past couple of days. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
